This invention relates to a solar energy power generating system and more particularly to a solar energy heat storage assembly.
Natural resources such as fuel, oil, coal and wood are becoming depleted. Therefore persons are looking toward the use of solar energy for supplying the necessary heat to produce electrical energy by use of steam-operated electrical generating plants. In order to provide continuous operation during the absence of sunlight, energy storage facilities must be provided which will store energy during sunlight time and provide heat during non-sunlight time.
Heretofore heat storage systems have been set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,997,001, 4,008,758 and 4,037,579. These patents disclose systems by which heat from solar energy may be used and stored for use during non-sunlight times. These systems use salt as a storage medium. Salt has poor thermal conductivity; therefore, it is necessary that means be provided to compensate for the poor thermal conductivity of the salt. This invention is an improvement over the listed prior art patents and is most similar to U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,579.